laserkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Origin of Laserkid
In the 2030's Dr. William Penthos, specifically a genetic and electrical engineer, is married to the love of his life. She is Dr. Melony Proser, a quantum biologist. Dr. Penthos always had the curiousity to push the boundaries of science, however, Dr. Proser opposed. Due to the fact that William and Melony were in a euphoric state in their marriage, working together but still enjoying a social life together, he lost focus on that desire. An Unforseen Fate The federal government put out a contest, where the scientists at the top of their field take a test. The determined winner would be declared the most intelligent human being in the world, and, receive a enormous grant for research. Dr. Proser entered and was determined to be the most intelligent human being on Earth and in public viewing, she received her grant with her husband. She was called back days later to the facility where she was tested to discuss in detail what she plans to do with the grant. Dr. Penthos went with her but unfortunately, the meeting was not for the purposes they claimed; the government agents captured Dr. Proser claiming this is a necessity for their project to create the ultimate artificial intelligence. Combining the most intelligent human with computer technology will, in theory, spawn an intelligent being. Paradise Lost Filled with immense grief, Dr. Penthos had the desire to have a child with his wife. His grief combined with his desire for pushing the limits of science, DNA from Melony and himself, and last but not least the grant: he is able to create an artificial aging chamber. His goal was to create a normal child that is part of him and part of her. Unfortunately, it did not work that way: his experiment spawned a morally corrupt male super teenager with supernatural powers. Even with the recommendation from a friend to destroy him, he decided to create an anti-high-energy shielded, sectioned-off part of his him for him to live; and others, if need be because he did not give up. He tried again, again, and again many times all yielding the same result. Though, eventually, he created the perfect product: a teenage son. Xavier Penthos lived in the same part of his home as his farther and went to private school as well. The Mistake Dr. Penthos occasionally would enter the shielded part of the house, with an anti-high-energy shield around him. Rarely, he would allow Xavier to enter on his own, as there is only one personal shield. They did this to interact with their family members, whom are not aware of the outside world. One night, Xavier leaves his bed to enter his brothers' area of the house; however, he forgets to put on the shield around the door. The only super child awake is Damian, who has the biological ability to generate and propel electricty from his body. Curious, he quickly makes for the exit and grabs electronic parts from the lab before fleeing the household. Xavier woke the doctor too late. The Rising Hero Xavier is aware of his responsibility and states that he must go after Damian. His father strongly opposes but Xavier says it is something he must do; it is his duty. Penthos still against, states he does not even have a way of defending himself, but Xavier tells him to make him a weapon. Dr. Penthos decides to create a laser gun which can only be fired by his son, designed to look like a toy foam dart gun. With his new weapon, Xavier assumes the alias Laserkid to protect his identity and sets off to find Damian. A Mission for Power Damian, on his own, discovers that he has the ability to convert his entire body to nothing but electrical energy. In this state, he can quickly transport to a generally-nearby location with high levels of electrical energy. However, this does not satisfy Damian; he wishes to create a scepter that will amplify his powers. He has most of the parts but he requires certain minerals to complete it. Damian realizes he cannot do this alone and soon gains a small following of people who view him as some sort of prophet. This is when Damian assumes the alias: Luminous Prophet. The Luminous Prophet attempts to supercharge one of his followers to give him the ability to generate and propel electricity, however, too much electricty and his follower was killed. Persistent, the Luminous Prophet attempts it again with another and is successful. Eventually all of his closest followers have this ability. The Luminous Prophet did this so he can transport to them once they find a general area a mineral is in, done with a mineral scanner.